The Spanish Flower, Catalina
by Baby Gurl Alexandra
Summary: Catalina, raised in Meteor City, leads a life filled with curiosity and knowledge. Exploring the world and learning things that should never be learnt. Uncovering things that should never be uncovered. Oh, and what's this? Who are Jinsei no Kira? Big Thanks to my awesome Beta Daanny!
1. Chapter 1: Your Name?

**Chapter 1: Your Name?**

_Whoosh!_

A teenage girl with waist length brown hair tied in a high ponytail jumped from tree to tree. She looked no older than fifteen, her hair flying behind her, making her look magnificent with the bright early morning sunlight beaming off of her body. The girl wore comfortable baggy black sweatpants, black converse, a white Tee with Power is Knowledge' written in black on it with a golden crown tilted off of the 'O' in power, a grey plain zip up hoodie undone, flapping in the wind as she jumped from branch to branch. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows to help her cool down from the blinding heat, showing off her black string bracelet on her right wrist, a silver owl charm dangling from the weaved and worn string, a black arrow tattoo on the inside of her opposite wrist, pointing away from her palm. Her ears held small black studs and her hair tied with a black ribbon in a bow.

A blinding light started to seep through the trees into her wide hazel brown eyes. She was coming closer to the end of the forest. Only another five or ten minutes until she's out of the woods. The girl had been in the boring forest for a week and gathered next to no new information. Taking a few more jumps, the teenager jumped out from the trees and onto a solid dirt path. The path went in two different directions, one to her left and one to her right. Quickly pulling up a mini map on her phone and consulting which way to go, she turns right and heads on her way speed walking in the direction. Stashing her phone away, the girl takes in her surroundings, scanning for anything new she wouldn't know or be aware of yet.

After half an hour of searching for anything new and entertaining, she gives up with a sigh and starts a light jog, before switching into a run, then a sprint. She was bored, and well aware of it. There was nothing to do, no one to talk to, nothing new to learn, no fights to be in, no nothing… Traveling on her own was really boring at the moment. Sprinting for a full hour, not a sweat had been broken before she slows down to a jog and into a walk. In the distance, she could make out a small wooden cabin she had been making her way towards with a small little blob in front of it. Not being able to make out what the blob was, she instantly put her guard up. Walking a steady pace, she continued walking towards the blob, but not before long, she was able to make out that the blob was actually a person, a little boy to be exact. Keeping her guard up, she walked silently, not making any sudden movements or sounds. It took about ten minutes before she got the boy, but when she did, he stood up with a grin on his face, turned around and ran into the house laughing childishly, the front door wide open.

Confused by the boys act, she follows him cautiously into the house. The front door slammed shut behind her, startling the brunette and causing her to instinctively use gyo. The door had a fine layer of nen around it, someone was controlling it, a _manipulator_. There'd be no point in trying to open that door, she wasn't strong enough. So instead, she slowly turned back around, and cautiously made her way down the hallway. Being extra careful of her movements and the objects around her. She made sure to keep gyo activated as well, watch out for any traps. Once doing a full circle around the cabin, the girl grew worried, where was the young boy who was here a few minutes ago?

Giving the house another look over, she made the decision that no one was inside. So going back to the front door, gyo still on, the layer of nen around the door was gone. She slowly opened the door with a crack, scanning the area outside for a minute before deactivating gyo and started using zetsu. She wanted to hide her presence. So walking out the door as quietly as possible and keeping her body to as close to the wall as possible, she circled round the house before coming to the conclusion that no one was outside either.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGG!"

A scream in the woods, _the little boy_, the teenager ran off to where the scream came from, she was running desperately, the boy was in danger most likely. He most likely doesn't know how to fight. Zig-zagging around different trees, she finally made her way to a clearing. The young boy on the opposite side, crouched into a small ball whimpering, a toransu stood above the cowering boy. A toransu was a beast that was around 7 feet tall, was covered in green fur, a round face and hunched back, narrowed small eyes that were close together, their eye colour depended on whether they were the viscous or kind race, red for vicious and blue for kind. But the girl couldn't tell what colour eyes it had since its back was to her. Rage filled the girl, before she quickly slipped her small dagger from the waistband of her pants, positioning it into the correct hold, she hid in the trees, making sure to stay hidden and out of site of the toransu.

The beast was slowly approaching the boy, and just before reaching the child, the teenager jumped out from the bushes and latched herself onto the toransu, using enough force to push it onto his back and pinning his arms to the ground with her feet. Behind her, the young boy gasped in shock, watching the girl pin down a beast nearly twice her size. The brunette held the dagger in front of the toransus throat, pushing down harder on the arms of the beast.

It started chuckling, laughing even at the girl, before it settled with a large mischievous grin on its hideous round green furred face. Narrowing her eyes at the creature, the girl started to wonder why it was even around here, since they never really go out into the open, when the little boy behind her started to giggle a little as well, causing her to whip her head around to stare at him in disbelief, but then after a minute of thinking for a minute and taking a minute to look at the toransu adults eyes and seeing them blue, she realised what was happening and laughed while getting off the beast and holding her hand out to it, the beast grabbing onto her hand and being pulled up with the girls monstrous strength into a standing position, its back hunched slightly as a normal toransu beast would.

"Congratulations, you passed my dear. Risking your life for a young civilian, a noble and brave thing to do. Well done, my name is Kaito, over there behind you is my son. We are guides to the 287th Hunter Exam." The toransu, now known as Kaito, introduced himself to her smiling kindly. This was a different toransu, there are two types, the vicious type that always wants to fight and kill, and then there's the rare ones, the kind and friendly type. There aren't many of them anymore, mostly being killed off by their own brethren.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kaito, Daiki. Your acting was very good." The teenager complimented them both, making the young boy beam at the praise once hearing it. Both Kaito and the girl chuckle at Daiki, thus making the child stand up and rush towards Kaito, slamming into his legs as if tackling him, causing the older two to chuckle even more at him.

"Follow me, we'll head back to the cabin and drop off Daiki. After I'll show you the way to Zaban City." Kaito gestured for the brunette to follow him, Daiki already running ahead, giggling. Nodding, she followed after the two toransus, taking in every little detail she could of the two and trying to spot differences between the Kind and Vicious toransus, having her fair share of encounters with the vicious type in the past.

The two walked silently towards the cabin, making sure to keep watch of the young toransu and making sure he stays safe. After a few moments, the yall reach the cabin, where Kaito makes sure that Daiki stays in the cabin, promising him that he'll bring back a treat for him. Most likely half of an adult deer. Toransus can only eat meat, and deer was their favourite.

After leaving the cabin area, so around 500 yards, Kaito grows a pair of bony looking green wings from his back and growing his tailbone out into a long, thin tail, he wraps it around the girls waist, then takes off into the air slowly, careful not to jostle the girl too much. But after reaching 100 meters in the air, the green furred beast starts to pick up a bit of speed, going faster and faster every few hundred yards he goes. Within an hour, the two had covered half the distance to get there.

"You never told me your name little one. What is it, if I may ask?" The toransu was never told over of her name, and was very curious of it. Usually, a human would cower in fear of the Toransu, but this human didn't, earning his respect. He wanted to learn her name, to remember it, and to tell his child and future grandchild of who she was, because it was rare, for a human to gain a Toransus respect.

"Hmmm… I'll tell you before we part ways, to keep the mystery. But don't worry, I will tell you, promise." The hanging girl answered back, amused at how polite the toransu was towards her. They flew in the air for another hour, before landing in Zaban city behind a couple buildings, out of sit, Kaito releasing her from his grip and letting his wings and tail grow back into his skin. He then reached behind a dumpster and slid a black cloak over his head, the cloak covering his body, a hood slipping onto his head comfortably.

Market stalls surrounding them and hungry buyers engulfing them in their need to buy things as they made their way to their destination.

"This way little one, don't stray too far, we're nearly there." Making a humming noise to show that she heard him, the two continue on their way, a tall building that was once in the distance, now finally appearing larger and larger, until she stood in front of it in awe. The teenager didn't notice how the toransu walked to the tiny building next to it though, which happened to be a small ramen shop.

"Wow… The hunter exams are in this tall build-what are you doing in front of a tiny ramen shop?" The brunette was nearly finished with her statement of wonder when she looked over at Kaito, noticing him holding the door to the ramen shop open. The question caused the green furred beast to laugh heartily at the girl before he motioned for her to enter the tiny ramen shop with him. Following him confused, she walked into the quiet little restaurant with him.

"What's the order?" The girl whipped her head round to the chef, quickly realising what's going on, before looking at Kaito expectedly, waiting for him to answer.

"Ah, the steak combo that opens your eyes to the light." The chef narrowed his eyes for a minutes, studying the two before him.

"How many?" The pair could hear the tiredness in his voice, they could see how run down and old he was.

"Just the one please." The elderly man focused his attention on the girl, his eyes narrowing even more, his facial expressions becoming sharper.

"For one… How do you want it cooked?"

"Grilled over a low flame, until cooked." Kaito raised his head slightly, their eyes connecting for a minute before the chef pointed to the back with a smile on his face.

"Got it. You can get to the back room now." The chef focused his attention onto his cooking once more, now oblivious to their existence.

Kaito started walking towards to the back door, the brunette following close behind, scanning the room for anything new to take in. Opening the door they both step in, the girl looking round as she lightly places her backpack on the table and seating herself on a chair and turning towards Kaito.

"Wait here, you'll be taken to the area of the exam now." Furrowing her brows, the teenager cocks her head to the side.

"We're parting ways now?" Her brown eyes narrowed slightly in sadness, before an idea popped in her head and she grabbed her phone after Kaito answered.

"Yes we are. My job is done for now. Hopefully we'll meet again in the future." The torasu pulled down his hood for a minute to offer her a toothy smile.

"Here, put your number in here. I'll message you later to give you my number. Contact me if you ever need anything, mainly information." She was creating a new contact, something a person needs if they need or want information. Kaito put his number into the device and handed it back to her before pulling his hood back up and headed towards the door.

"You never told me your name…"

She gave him a small, gentle smile on her lightly tanned face. She slipped her phone back into her inside hidden pocket of her hoodie and faced away from the friendly beast, her head resting in her palm as she leaned against the table as she carefully said each word, giving it a slight accent as she spoke.

"Catalina… The Spanish Flower, Catalina."

"...Good luck _Catalina_." The door shut closed after he left leaving Catalina alone in the small room. Catalina felt the room start to move, but she wasn't startled. She just sat and waited patiently for the ride to be over. But all the while, she wondered, what was the exams going to be like?

**I would like to thank my amazing Beta Daanny for helping me with this! **

**Thinking of doing a side-story for this for all the info and random chapters to go in if this story goes well. **

**5 reviews and I'll repost as soon as possible! **

**Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2: Phase One

**Chapter 2: Phase One**

Waiting in the room-like elevator to stop its moving, Catalina wondered whether it was a good idea to give the toransu her number or not. But she couldn't ponder on it for too long, because it was only a few minutes until she heard the little ding, meaning the ride was over and she could leave the room. Quickly standing up and swinging her backpack over her shoulder, she waited for the door to open.

Once it did, she slowly made her way out, avoiding looking at all the other contestants who were staring at her, she walked over to the wall before jumping up extremely high and onto the pipes which were attached to the higher part of the walls. Making herself comfortable and glaring at all the contestants who were still looking at her, she took out her trusty navy blue notebook and pen. She quickly focused her nen to her eyes and brain, activating one of her nen abilities Scanner. She scanned everyone in the room quickly and jotted down everything she saw about them.

"Excuse me, miss? Could you come down for a second please?" The brunette heard a meek small voice from below her and looked down. She saw a little green… thing… What the hell is that? She jumped down, bag back on her shoulder and notebook and pen still in hands. The green person thing held a small white disk to her, a number printed on it.

"Please wear this on your chest at all times please. This is your application number, so take good care of it." The green thing started walking away from her and she started to panic slightly, wanting to know what he was. She quickly placed her hand firmly on his shoulder, halting him from moving anywhere. He turned around to face her again, a confused look on his small chubby looking face.

"I don't mean to be rude but who are you? And what are you as well?" She questioned him, looking as innocent as possible with her head tilted to the side, trying to look cute. The thing chuckled at her.

"I'm Beans and I'm a person. Good luck miss." He turned away from her stunned body, quickly walking as fast as possible into the sea of people. The girl twitched, she couldn't get any new information from him. He was something new and she couldn't get anything from it! Quickly she writes down everything she got about Beans in her notebook and sliding it into her secret pocket within her hoodie. She stares at the badge she got.

Number 302

Shrugging at the number she was given, she pins the badge to her chest and just as she goes to jump up to her previous sitting place, a large stubby hand lands on her shoulder, making her turn her head around and give the person a nasty stare, causing him to gulp and sweat slightly.

"H-Hi! I'm Tonpa. This must be your first time doing this. I've never seen you here before." The man being obese and smelling badly, his nose in the shape of a block and a badge with the number 16 on it. He held his stubby greasy hand out for her to shake, which she didn't grab, making him look a little disappointed.

"How did you know this is my first time?" She turned her whole body around to face him fully, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"Well, you could say I'm a bit of a veteran of the hunter exams. I've taken the exam 35 times and I know everyone in the room more or less. If you need information on anyone let me know. Anyway, what's your name?" Tonpa gave the girl a large smile, slightly showing his white teeth. She nodded at him, her brows furrowing at the man veteran.

"Catalina…"'_Being in the exam 35 times is nothing to really be proud of, yet he still comes to someone who's never been in the exam before and act all friendly.'_ Catalina thought to herself suspiciously, making sure to keep a note of it in her mind to write it down in her blue notebook.

"Like the Spanish flower? I heard those are beautiful to see. I can see why you're named after it." Tonpa gave the girl another large smile, creeping the girl out a lot and causing her to cringe slightly.

"Here, a can of orange juice to commemorate our friendship." The large man took out an orange can from his small bag and held it out to her, noticing the slight cringe Catalina made. Tonpa changed the large smile into a small grin, hoping to trick the further, not noticing that the brunette girl was never being tricked by his 'kindness'. Cautiously taking it out of his hands, she kept her eyes trained on his face and noticed the slight darkening in his eyes that lasted less than a second before storing the can in her own backpack.

"Thank you Tonpa, I'll drink it later though. I'm not entirely thirsty at the moment, but if I may ask, when did we become friends?" The girl gave him a closed eye smile, her head tilted to the side and she released a slight killing intent, seeing whether he was strong enough to handle it. Instead though, she earned the attention of a few people around her, a couple falling to their knees, others sweating nervously while more just glared at the pair. Tonpa though, was sweating excessively, his knees shaking rapidly barely holding his weight.

Cringing at Tonpa's horrid B.O. smell, she quickly stepped back slightly, gave Tonpa a little wave and jumped back onto the pipe in her original position before she was called down from by the mysterious creature, which was called Beans, glad she didn't have to smell the horrid stench of Tonpa. Quickly taking her navy notebook out, she wrote down all the new information that was gained, keeping the book on her lap as she watched the door for the next hour or so, taking in all the information she could from the next hundred or so people.

She was looking down at her lap, sorting out all the information in her books and brain, storing them all in the correct places, when she heard the elevator doors opening louder than usual for some reason, lots of the contestants looking over towards the open doors, even Catalina. Out of the door stepped three people, all male. One was a tall older man, most likely around his late thirties, early forties; he wore glasses, a blue suit and carried a black and red suitcase in his hands. The second boy, a blonde feminine teenager with brown eyes, white clothing and a blue tabard with red tribal designs on it. The last was a very young boy, very innocent looking with his black spiky hair and green clothes, on his back was a backpack and fishing pole, an interesting choice of weapon. Quickly jotting down all the information and coming to the thought that no one else would be coming to exam, she placed her book away and opted to just people watch for the time being.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" A man screamed not far from where the three boys were currently standing, Tonpa was also with them strangely. Red glowing flower like things started floating around the room, the screams still going on. Turning her head to the source of the noise and flower things, she saw a man on his knees, his arms, or what's left of them in the air and turning into flower petals.

"How peculiar… His arms turned into flower petals."

She moved her eyes to the familiar voice that she could never forget. Her head slowly turned to the direction as well after confirming who the voice belonged to. It was one of her many contacts that kept her up to date on info regularly. He was her very favourite and worst contact ever, yet she trusted him the most with getting the most sacred and important data with her life oddly.

Number 44. Hisoka the Magician

"No smoke and mirrors here. Do take care. When you bump into someone, make sure to apologize afterwards." With that, he turned and walked away; the man had fallen onto his stomach during the pink haired man's talking and died painfully and loudly. Everyone begun sweating or cursing, scared by the psychopath and his strength while Catalina raised an eyebrow and decided to have a little meet up. They haven't spoken for a while recently. Just as the brunette had jumped down from the pipe, everyone had dispersed and acted like the event never happened, but there was lots more tension hanging in the room than before.

Walking to where she could see the tall man, she made her way behind him and cleared her throat, Hisoka turned around and gave her a raised eyebrow. People around them had clearly voided them, a circle being made to make sure to stay out of their way while also watching to see if Hisoka would pull anything again.

"Catalina…"

"Hisoka…"

"It's been a while hasn't it, you've grown slightly taller I believe." Hisoka gave a little chuckle at the glare that was given to him from the much shorter girl, settling for a manic grin on his face.

"You're still murdering people I believe." Catalina gave the man a very charming smile while saying this, making him chuckle even more.

"Did you need anything Catalina? It isn't like you to come to me unless there was something you wanted." Hisoka gave the girl a curious look, wondering what she wanted. The girl gave a mocking look of hurt on her face as she pressed her palm against her chest.

"I only wanted to say 'Hi' to my favourite person in the world." She gave a cute small pout to add to the effect, the magician raising an eyebrow at her in question.

"Fine… I need some info on someone, he's one of my contacts and he's not answering me back. Can you do some digging and find out where he is for me?" Standing up straight and looking serious, the girl lowered her voice so only the two of them could hear. Nodding at her, the clown looking man turned and walked away, signally the end of the conversation. He knew she would send all the information over to him along with a reward of some kind. Deciding that she had enough socialising for the meantime, Catalina turns to head back towards her pipe where a loud noise rang out through the entire place.

BBBBBrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggg

Everyone turned to the noise, finding a tall lanky like man with purple, almost pink like hair and a very… Odd moustache with no mouth…

"Entry for the 278th Hunter Exam is now over. I should let you all know now before we begin that the Hunter Exams are very difficult and trailing things to do, not only will you be physically tested but you will be tested in every way possible. Know now that people lose their lives entering these exams, so if anyone wishes to leave the exam, please do so now." Catalina looked around as silence weighed down on the room and everyone in it. No one made a move until the strange man turned round, his back facing the crowd and looked back at us.

"Well then, if you please, can you all follow me to the second phase of the exam. Oh, and make sure to keep up with me as well." With that, the man started walking forwards, with all the contestants following after him like lost ducklings. Soon, he started to slowly speed up into a light jog, everyone murmuring about it, confused on why.

'Are we jogging?'

But before they all knew it, they were all running down the huge corridors.

"Forgive me, but I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself. I am the proctor for the first exam, Satotz."

The two continued running, half an hour and no one had dropped yet, not really surprising girl. After running for around 80 km, the first person dropped out, soon after that, people started dropping like flies. They had been running for a few hours, yet Catalina hadn't broken a sweat yet while lots of people around her hand and their foul stench were making her cringe. Deciding to speed up a little and head towards the front, the girl looks around to see who's left after four hours. But oddly enough, the three boys from before caught her attention again, this time though, a familiar white haired child was with them as well.

'How many people am I going to run into that I know?'

Not bothering to say anything to him like she did with Hisoka, Catalina just speeds up slightly, soon being overtaken by the two children. She didn't mind though, they were young and one was an assassin anyway. After a few more hours, they reached the lengthy staircase. Sighing at how long this has taken and how tall the staircase is, she could begin to feel the formation sweat on her brow. Another hour later she had reached the top, making her way onto the grassy land with many other contestants. Leaning against the entryway side and watching other contestants enter all sweaty and breathing hard, their faces flushed. She could feel someone approaching her silently and turned to look at the person.

"Catalina… What are you doing here? Did aniki send you to bring me back home?" Killua had approached her, eyes narrowed as he took in her appearance. The two hadn't seen each other in around 3 years, making Killua 9 years old, Catalina 12.

Staring at him confused the brunette asks "Why would Illumi send me to come get you Kill-chan?" The boy twitched at the nickname but never said anything about it, having learnt that she won't bother changing it after knowing what she's like from years of her always coming around to his house to see Illumi.

"I got mad so I stabbed mum and Milluki in the face." Killua gave her a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his head as he said this, Catalina just blinking before a sweat drop formed on her head.

"I knew you get pissed at them but I never thought you'd actually stab their faces… You should get back to your friend over there." The girl mumbled the first bit but pointed behind Killua towards the black haired boy who seemed to be around Killua's age and was staring at the two curiously, giving them a slight smile and wave before turning towards the blonde and older man, watching as the two argued slightly while complaining about the run. The complaining mostly coming from the shirtless man though.

Giving her wide eyes at the mention of friend, he just nodded numbly and turned around, quickly jogging over to him before she herself moved away from the entrance, heading into the crowd of contestants. Once reaching the centre of the crowd, she heard a metal door sliding closed behind her and a scream of defeat from someone behind her, making her turn around curious at what happened. The entranceway of where she was only standing moments ago was shut closed.

"Congratulations on passing the first half of Phase One. We are now at Numere Wetlands, also known as Swindler's Swamp."


End file.
